An old friend at our door
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Oneshot Naley An old friend stops by their door!


**Summary: Oneshot Naley An old friend stops by their door!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own One Tree Hill or James Lafferty!**

**A/n: This takes place about eight years after they had James!**

**-----23-----**

On a summer day, Haley and Nathan were on their second floor of their house putting their daughter down to sleep, and the doorbell rang.

Ding Dong 

"I got it!" James whispered to his parents and went downstairs, and he opened the door.

"You're not Nathan! You are more like Little Nathan!" The guy at the door said.

"Um, c'mon in. My mom and dad are putting my baby sister to sleep!" James said.

"Thanks! Just tell him an old friend wants his sorry butt down here!" The stranger said.

"Sure!" James said as he went up the stairs.

"Hey, James, who was at the door?" Nathan asked.

"He is downstairs, and he told me that an old friend wants your sorry butt down there!" James said, and Nathan automatically smiled.

"Haley, you might want to come down with me!" Nathan said.

"Sure… What's going on?" Haley asked as she got the baby monitor.

"You won't believe it!" Nathan said as he took her hand, and they went down the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't Nate-dawg and Hale-dawg!" Tim said.

"Man, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he gave him a hug…

"I thought it was about time that I showed my sorry ass around here!" Tim replied. "Haley, still fine as hell!"

"Thanks, Tim! We have missed you!" Haley said as she gave him a small hug.

"Tim, c'mon in, and we can talk!" Nathan said.

"Thanks!" Tim said as they walked in Haley and Nathan's gorgeous living room! Thanks to Brooke and Haley; it was finely decorated with everything comfortable and warm.

"Hey, ma! Is it ok if I go outside for a jog?" James asked.

"Yeah, just stay safe!" Haley said.

"K, love yah, ma!" He said, and he gave her a quick hug.

"James, I would like you to meet my high school best friend Tim!" Nathan said.

"It's nice to finally meet you! Mom and Dad have told me some stories of your past!" James said as he reached his hand out for Tim to shake, but Tim grabbed him in a hug!

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too!" Tim said, and James left the room.

"So when did he happen?" Tim asked.

"Um, after you left, Hales and I started to be with each other more, and we got remarried and exchanged our vows! We have a feeling he was conceived before we got married though…" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I read about what happened after you got married…" Tim said.

"Yeah, that time wasn't the best, but we got through it together, and we have been great since…" Haley said.

"So what's this I hear about point shaving? Nate, I couldn't believe my ears when I heard…" Tim said.

"Yeah, we were running really low on money, and Haley was miserable, and one day I was at the Rivercourt. This guy says that he will help us, but I had no idea that he was a shark…If you didn't hear, we won the championships, and he tried to kill Hales and me, but…" Nathan said.

"He got bad karma on his ass, and he died in an accident…" Haley finished before him.

"Yeah, I wish I was there at the championship. I heard Skills helped you guys, and I bet that was awesome!" Tim said.

"Yeah, it was till that night. When he tried to run us over, Haley pushed me out of the way even though she was three months pregnant, and she was badly hurt…" Nathan said.

"And I pulled it through, and luck for us, God saved James!" Haley said, and Nathan pulled her close to him.

"Damn, I am sorry!" Tim said…

"Don't worry about it… It's done, and we are all happy…" Haley said, and she heard a baby cry through the monitor. "I'll be right back I need to go check on Naley!"

They watched Haley leave, and Tim said, "Back then junior year, I acted like I didn't like you two together, but I really did. When you got married the first time, you know how surprised I was, but I was happy for you, Nate!"

"Thank, man!" Nathan said, and he had a bright smile on his face when Haley walked in with Naley.

"Tim, I would like you to meet Naley Timantha Scott, our a year old daughter!" Haley said as she reached out to give Naley to Tim.

"She's absolutely beautiful! Can you repeat her name?" Tim asked.

Haley said, "Let me start with this. James' full name is James Lucas Scott because Lucas is my best friend, and of course, you know that. Now, Naley's full name is Naley Timantha Scott! Nathan kind of felt like he wanted her to have you name since…"

"You are my best friend!" Nathan finished.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked.

"Of course, Tim!" Haley said.

"Even though, you were the craziest guy back then you were still there my best friend…" Nathan said.

"Thank you!" Tim said as he still held on to Naley who looked like her mother… "She looks like you, Haley… just like James looks like his Nathan…"

"Yeah, we are happy to have two beautiful children, and to have one more coming also…" Haley said with a very happy smile.

"Did you just say that you are pregnant?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I am two months pregnant!" Haley said, and Nathan pulled her too him, and he kissed her head.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Tim said.

"Thanks, man!" Nathan said.

"Ok, enough about us, what happened with you back then?" Haley asked.

"First, would it be ok if I took her upstairs? She just fell asleep in my arms!" Tim asked.

"Yeah, of course! Go up the stairs and take a left… She is the second on the right! Plus thanks to Brooke and Peyton; you really can't miss it…" Haley said.

"K, I will be right back…" Tim said, and he took Baby Naley upstairs… He walked up the wood stairs, and he took a left… He was looking at the doors, and the first one had James written on it with a basketball painting on the door, and he walked a little bit more, and he found a door that had Naley, and it had music notes all over it… He walked in, and her room was filled with music notes and music… She had a couple of bands on the wall including the Beatles… He laid her down in her crib on her back, and he put her blanket pretty close… "Goodnight, Miss Naley Scott!" He whispered to her, and he shut the door quietly… Tim walked down the stairs, and he found Haley and Nathan in a cuddling position.

"Peyton and Brooke did an awesome job…" Tim said.

"Thanks. Now what happened back then?" Haley interrupted.

"K. You all know that I wasn't in a good place back then. I love to over tell my feelings, to get drunk, to hit on girls, and to be really white by acting 'ghetto.'" They nodded. "Well, my dad and stepmonster decided that I needed some real help, so they sent me to this place in Mississippi called 'We care.' I was there for over a year. They did some test on me, and realized that I was too 'special' for words… The counselors really helped me; like I was grumpy and upset the first couple of weeks, but later I was happy… My dad sent me anything in the paper about the Ravens, or just you two in general. That's how I knew about everything. Oh, congrats on beating Damien. He is a complete asshole! Anywho, um, they helped me to realize that I am white, and I shouldn't be over expressing my thoughts, or I should write a book on over expressions, and I did." Tim said as he pulled a book from his messenger bag.

"Tim, you wrote a book?" Haley asked.

"Yes, Tutorgirl, I did…" Tim said.

"_Over Expression can make you look stupid_. Nice title…" Haley said.

"Yeah, my publisher wouldn't let me say it will make you look really white because it sounded racist…" Tim said. "Ok, so I wrote a journal thing, and it helped me… When I got out, I came back to North Carolina, and I got my GED… I also had another thing I loved to do, and that was photography, so I went to a small photography school in Raleigh… It turned out that I was very good at it, so now I work at taking pictures of models, and it also where I met my fiancé again…"

"Again?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, um, did you know that Theresa models? Yeah, I was looking at the name of my new client, and I recognized the name… It didn't ring a bell till she walked in the room, and she freaked out… It was a shoot when she was wearing lingerie… I told her that I changed, and that I have done this type of shoot before, and that I am just Tim Smith your photographer. We end up having a fun time, and I asked her for coffee, and now six months later we are engaged to be married in December…" Tim said.

"Aw… Tim, we are happy for you!" Haley said as she got out of Nathan's arms and gave him another hug.

"Yeah, congrats, man!" Nathan said as he gave him a hug also.

"There was also another reason why I came here than to catch up with you guys… Nathan, will you be my best man? The wedding will be here in Tree Hill, so you won't have to worry about going anywhere… And I checked the Bobcat's schedule, and they don't have a game the week we are getting married which is the twenty-third of December." Tim said.

"Of course, I will, but haven't you met anyone better than me since we haven't talked in a while…" Nathan said.

"Nah, you were always my boy throughout this time!" Tim said.

Nathan gave him a man hug and said, "I would love to be your best man!"

"Awesome!" Tim said with a smile.

"Tim, would you like to stay for dinner?" Haley asked.

"Actually, I have to go, but I will be in town if you need me, and Nate, my number hasn't changed, so call me, and we can do some NBA Live… Haley, always a pleasure!" Tim said hugging them both. "Can I take a quick picture of you two before I leave?"

"Sure, how do you want us?" Haley asked.

"Ok, Nate, I want you just to stand up now, and Haley, I want you to put your arms around his neck, and Nate I want you to put you arms around her, and I want the both of you to look into each other's eyes…" Tim said, and they did that. Tim took a few pictures. "Now I want you to give each other a sweet kiss…" Tim said, and they happily did that… Tim took a few more pictures. "Alright, I better go… Theresa's at her parents house, and I was suppose to meet her ten minutes ago, so I will see you guys later…" Tim said, and he left the house.

Nathan closed the door, and he had a shocked face on him, and Haley said, "I can't believe that was Tim Smith who walked out of our house!!" Haley said.

"I know… But I am happy for him and Theresa… He deserves to be happy like us!" Nathan said as he put his arms around her. He scooped her in his arms, gave her a deep kiss, and asked, "How 'bout we finished what Tim started?"

"Nathan, what about Naley and James?" Haley giggled.

"When I closed the door, I saw James hanging out with Seth, and you know that they won't be done till you tell them to come in, and Naley is sound asleep…" He said holding on to the baby monitor.

"Well, in that case, what you waiting four?" Haley asked, and Nathan smirked, and he ran up the stairs and into their bedroom.

A few days later, James walked in the kitchen, and he had an envelope in his hand.

There was a note on top, and it said…

I thought you might like these 

_Tim_

_P.s. Number is still 543-555-2355…_

"It's from Tim." Nathan said, and Haley pulled out some pictures. There was one of Haley and Nathan looking into each other's eyes; there was one of them kissing; there was one of James playing basketball with his friend, and there was one of Baby Naley sleeping…

"Wow, these are really good… I'd call him if I were you, and tell him; it's Timtime!" Haley said, and Nathan smiled.

Nathan called Tim and said, "It's Timtime!"

**-----23-----**

A/n: ok I love Tim, and imdb said that was his final season back in season 3 which sucks, but he's doing movies now, so yay for him!! So hate?? it like?? Plz review! It will make me feel happy!!


End file.
